The Legend of Zelda: Winds of Destiny
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Sequel to A Dream Come True. Zoey and her friends return to the Zelda world in the age of the Great Sea to help Link take on the evil Ganondorf with the help of old and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Musashi the Master

11-21-11

Legend of Zelda: Winds of Destiny

Adventure/Romance

Rated K

Summary: the sequel to the Legend of Zelda: A Dream Come True. 2 years has passed since the Mew Mews' adventures in Hyrule and Zoey has become a top notch star singer with her friends supporting her. Then, after her concert, the Goddesses of Hyrule asked her and her four Mew Mew friends to come back to the world of Zelda in the events of Wind Waker. They learned the evil Ganondorf has returned and is plotting his revenge and restarting his plans to become king of the universe. They meet the descendant of Link… Er… Link who is on a mission to rescue his sister, Ayril. The six of them join forces while the Mew Mews try to help Link remember who they are and the adventures they have with OOT Link. They also meet old and new friends such as the Eds and Culdasac kids from Ed, Edd, N Eddy, their Queen's Blade friends as well as ones they never met before including the mysterious Cute, the perverted guardian Jean, andthe Gate Opener Alice. Also joining them in their quest are the Bladebreakers, Straw Hat Pirates and more. They also have to deal with new foes including the snake man Orichimaru, the evil man Naruto and Sakura H. were after in their world, Captain Smoker and more as they adventured to the final showdown with Ganondorf. They must also solve the mystery of the strong willed Tetra the pirate. A return to a world they saved before is exciting for Zoey and her friends! Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker/Mew Mew Power crossover. Pairings: Tetra/Link, Zoey/Elliot, Cute/Jean and more. Rated K for violence, mild language and suggestive themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, the great Shigura Miyamoto does, Mew Mew Power, Reiko Yoshida does, Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy, Danny Antoncci does, or any other cartoon or anime I put in this fic. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1: Return to Destiny: The Plea for Help Once Again

We see a concert stage with a crowd of people chanting "Zoey! Zoey! Zoey!" Obviously, they're a certain heroine's fanbase and fans. Then the lights shine on the center of the stage. Then, a person walked towards the light.

It was none other than Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews and leader of the Chosen Ones who saved the world of Zelda two years ago. She is now a famous singer. Apparently, a kind talent agent caught wind of Zoey's singing at Café Mew Mew last year and made her a famous singer. She still is the Zoey we know and love with her friends and boyfriend, Elliot supporting her. She wore a styling red dress with white gloves and red shoes. She smiled at her fans and held the mike to her mouth and began singing Presenter.

zutto KIMI o matte'ta sekai e tobidashite

Plunge into the world that has been waiting for you all this time.

annai suru yo yukue-fumei ni natta monogatari e

tanjun na hodo yukusaki wasureru kotobatachi

sagashi ni yukou tsukamaete hoshii nanika ga kakurete'ru

nozonda no nara kitto asu mo kaerareru hazu

I'll show you around, into a fairy tale that has become missing.

Your words will simply forget where they're supposed to go.

Something hidden wants us to find it, so let's go look.

As long as you've wished for it, even the future can be changed.

ienakatta arigatou da to ka

otoshita gomen ga samayotte iru

mukae ni kita no

The "Thank you" that I couldn't say,

or the "Sorry" that I dropped, they are still lingering.

Now I've come to pick them up.

mirai e no MERODII hibikeba sore wa KIMI no tame no uta

todoketakute todoketakute kono sora miagete

te o nobashite mo setsunai kedo egao de irareru you ni

nee koe ga kikoeta nara kokoro ni tomete omoidashite mite ne

When you hear a melody resounding into the future, that's a song dedicated to you.

I want you to receive it, I want you to receive it, so looking up into the sky,

I reach out my hands, and although I feel pained, I wish you could always smile.

Please, when you've heard my voice, retain it in your heart, and try to recall.

mokutekichi made ato mou sukoshi da kara makasete ite

kokoro no naka no takarabako ni tegaki MESSEEJI

We're not too far from our destination now, so just leave it to me.

In the treasure chest inside my heart, there are some handwritten messages.

iisobireta daisuki da yo to ka

naite'ta sayonara kondo koso wa to

mitsukete kita yo

The "I like you" that I didn't have a chance to say,

or the "Goodbye, till the next time" that I drowned in my tears,

now I've come to find them.

natsukashii kotoba ga hibiita sore wa KIMI no tame no uta

tsutaetakute tsutaetakute koko kara sakebu yo

yatto deaeta kiseki to sono kokoro o mitasu hitsuzen

nee itsuka wakaru no ka na

Some nostalgic words are resounding, and they are a song dedicated to you.

I want you to hear it, I want you to hear it, so I will be shouting.

The miracle that we met each other, and that same inevitable event that satiated your heart,

I wonder if you'll understand them someday.

"shiawase" no yokan wa fushigi de dokoka "tsurasa" ni nite'ru kara

ato ippo de chikazukisou sotto senaka oshite

ima wa tarinai MONO de mo kanarazu kono te de tsukameru no

The feeling of an upcoming "happiness" is mysterious; it's a bit similar to "bitterness".

I feel like I'm one step away from it, so please softly give me a push on my back.

Although I don't have enough happiness right now, I can always catch more with my hand.

nee sore o sagasu to shita nara

hitori dake de (KIMI ga kureta) dekakeru tsumori da yo

dakedo (toki o) onegai (hayame) matte'te kureru yo ne

kitto (unmei) afureru shiawase o

sou (yubi de) KIMI ni (nazoru) todokete ageru yo

yakusoku shiyou (hanarerarenai) mata au sono hi made

Oh, and by saying that I will go search for it,

I intend to go out into the world all by myself to find (what you once gave me).

But please, you will wait for (the time) when I finally find it, right?

(It must be fate,) so I will bring to you

overflowing happiness (by tracing fate with my finger).

Let's make a promise, (for I can't bear being separated from you,) we will meet again someday.

Zoey bowed as her fans cheered her on and Zoey said "Thank you for coming to my 3rd concert! I hope you enjoyed the show! Till next time!" Zoey winked, making the crowd cheering even more.

Outside the stadium, Zoey was in her normal clothes and chatting with her longtime friends, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts.

"Nice one on your 3rd concert, Zoey!" Corina grinned as she patted her on the back. Zoey giggled. "Thanks, Corina. I'm glad my friends helped me with the stage."

"You're welcome, Zoey." Bridget smiled. "Who knew you have a talent for a beautiful singing voice." Kikki's eyes were filled with sparkles. Renee nodded.

Suddenly, time stopped and the Mew Mews looked around. "What just happened?" Corina gasped in shock. 'Oh Chosen Ones…' A voice said in their minds.

"Hear that? Someone is speaking in our minds!" Bridget gasped in shock. "And did she say Chosen Ones? Then it must be from Hyrule!" Kikki figured.

'Yes… I am Din, the Goddess of Power.' Din's voice said. "What is it, Din? Something wrong?" Renee asked the Goddess.

"Our world needs your help once again. Do you remember the King of Evil, Ganondorf?" Din's voice asked. "How could we not forget? He caused a lot of problems for your people and our friends from other worlds." Zoey frowned. 'Yes… Ganondorf has broken freed from the Sacred Realm, in the future, the world is flooded and now known as the Great Sea. Ganondorf now is plotting his revenge on you and Link and is restarting his plan to take over all known worlds.' Din's voice said seriously.

"So you want us, the Chosen Ones to stop Ganondorf with the help of Link again? We'll do it." Renee smiled coolly. 'I knew we could count on you Chosen Ones. Now hold hands and we, the three Goddesses will transport you to our world… in the era of the Great Sea!' Din's voice said aprrovelly as a white light appeared around them.

Zoey smiled to her friends as they hold hands. Zoey said "World of Zelda, here we come!" The light has taken them to the world of Zelda in the era of the Great Sea.

The Chosen Ones have been called upon again to save all life of other worlds. Can they defeat Ganondorf for good this time?

To be continued…

Next time: The Hero's Desendant: The Three Boys with the Same Name and the Magical Ship

A/N: So what do you think? Pretty awesome, huh? Next time, our five heroines will meet Wink Waker Link or Link to avoid long words, the Eds and the Culdasac gang from Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy and the Mews acquired a magical ship. Also, I will take a break from my GS fanfic till I find the heart to do it again. So stay tune!


	2. The Hero's Descedant

Chapter 2: The Hero's Descendant: The Three Boys with the Same Name and the Magical Ship

The Mew Mews appeared in on a island. It was a lively island with buildings and people minding their own businesses. Zoey looked down and saw that her clothes have changed.

Zoey is now wearing a pink pirate captain's fancy clothes with gold buttons, white pants with a belt with a pirate's sword strapped to her hip. She is also wearing a pirate captain's hat with a feather on top.

Corina is wearing blue archer's clothes with a fine looking blue bow and similar to her Heart Arrow, white boots and black pants.

Bridget is now wearing a sexy witch's outfit that made her blush in awe and embarrassment, a witch's hat and a fine looking wand.

Kikki now wore her clothes from their first adventure in the OOT timeline and Renee wore a sexy swordswoman outfit which consists of a purple tube top, black pants, red shoes and a medium size sword and sheath. Oh, and she has a purple whip on her hip.

"So this it the world of the Great Sea, in the same world of Zelda." Zoey gasped in awe. "Alright, let's focus. What should we do first?" Corina asked her friends.

"Well, for starters, we need to find Link's descendant, Wind Waker Link first. Then, we need to buy a sail for Link's ship, the King of Red Lions." Bridget stated. "But we won't fit in the King of Red Lions." Kikki pointed out.

"Well, let's check our… Whoa!" Zoey gasped as she checked her wallet, there is like, 2000 Rupees in there. The Mew Mews checked their wallets and they say they have around 4000 to 4500 Rupees in their wallets.

"We have wallets fit for kings and queens!" Kikki proclaimed. "I guess the Goddesses of the Zelda World must have given us lots of Rupees in case something like this happened." Renee figured.

"And judging by the buildings and windmill, we must be on Windfall Island." Corina figured. Suddenly, Zoey noticed a 14 year old boy walking around, he has blond hair, pointy ears, wore a familiar green tunic and hat, but it is different than the one OOT Link wore, on his back is a sword and sheath and a decorate shield. He also wore brown boots and white pants.

"Hey, there's Wind Waker Link!" Zoey smiled. "How about this, we'll call him Link in this era, okay?" Renee suggested. The Mew Mews nodded in agreement as they walked up to him.

"Excuse us?" Link blinked as he turned around and saw five teenage girls walking up to him. "Yes? May I help you?" Link asked in a British accent. "Are you Link by any chance?" Zoey asked him. "Yes. How do you know who I am?" Link gasped in awe.

'It looks like the descendent of OOT Link doesn't know who we are. Hmm… I guess the Goddesses must have erased the family of WW Link's memory of our adventures in Hyrule in two years. We'll play along till he remembers us.' Zoey smiled as she said "My name is Zoey Hanson. These are my friends, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, and Renee Roberts. We heard about your attempt to rescue your sister, Ayril from the Forsaken Fortress from our home island. So we somehow traveled here to help you out on rescuing her." Zoey offered.

Link's eyes widen in shock. "Really?" Link knew he will need the help he can get to rescue his beloved sister, Ayril, but there's something about these five girls that seemed familiar, he can't quite place it.

"Would you like us to buy you a sail for that mysterious boat, the King of Red Lions?" Corina offered. Link gasped again, they know who the King of Red Lions is. "Um… I would like to get money to buy it myself." Link said meekly. "We understand." Renee smiled. Suddenly, they heard a CRASH! Blinking, our six heroes walked up to the source of the noise outside of town.

They took a good look at it. "What the…? Is that a… poorly constructed rocket ship?" Corina's eyes widen in shock. "What's a rocket ship?" Link asked her. "Nothing." She told him.

Suddenly, three boys climbed out of the ship. The first one is maybe about 12 years old, he has yellow skin, wore blue pants, a red and white stripped shirt, a green jacket that seemed smelly which almost made Corina throw up, but the odd thing about him is that he only has one eyebrow, the next one next to the boy is a 11 year old boy who wore a red shirt, dark purple pants, white shoes, on his hat is a sock hat. The six heroes wondered what's under that hat, finally, there is a third boy who is a little bit shorter than the two boys, he wore a yellow shirt with a red line upward, blue pants, red shoes and he has only three hairs on his head.

The hat boy sighed. "And your rocket ship scam has failed again, Eddy. But that strange phemeoon has landed somewhere that isn't the Cul-De-Sac." He told the short boy. The short boy known as Eddy looked at the sock boy angrily. "This is your fault, Sockhead! You could have talked me out of this!" He accused the boy. "But Eddy, I did try to talk you out of this!" The sock boy raised his hands defensibly.

The yellow skinned boy was thinking about something. "Gravy!" He said stupidly, then he noticed our heroes and smiled stupidly. "Look, aliens to devour our brains!" Eddy and the sock boy saw the Mews and Link.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zoey arched her eyebrows in humor. "Forgive my friend, Ed." The sock boy walked up to the heroes. "My name is Edd, but call me Double D. These two behind me are my best friends, Ed, and Eddy. What are your names and can you tell us where we are?" Double D asked them. The heroes introduced themselves.

"Link, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee. I won't forget those names." Double D smiled. Eddy looked at them greedily and smirked to himself as he ran up to them, pushing Double D out of the way.

"For 25 cents, you can ride Ed's Amazing Super Special Awesome Rocket Car!" He showed them the destroyed rocket car. "What are cents?" Link asked him. Eddy gasped. "You know, a quarter, money, you do have money here, right?" Eddy asked him. "The only currency we used is Rupees." Link told him.

"What the heck is Rupees!" Eddy asked, annoyed. 'What's with this place? How could they not heard of cash and quarters?' Suddenly, something came out of the wreckage of the Rocket Car.

There were 6 kids, what almost made Kikki giggled that the bald kid was holding a wooden plank with red eyes and lips. The boy with the red hat looked at Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy angrily. "Look what you dorks did! That stupid rocket car of yours have landed us in some weird place! So you dorks better think of something to get us home or else!" The red hated boy cracked his knuckles. "YEAH!" The other five kids nodded in agreement as they and the red hated hat marched towards, Ed, Double D, and Eddy threatenly. The three boys screamed as they hid behind our heroes.

"Excuse us, do you mind what's going on here? Why do you six kids hate Ed, Double D and Eddy so much?" Bridget asked them. "Don't believe any word they say, they'll take your cash!" The red hated boy growled. "Stand aside so I can give these three idiots the beating they deserve!" The orange haired girl growled as she looked at Ed who gulped in fear.

"Really? I don't see dishonestly in those three boys." Renee folded her arms. "But Plank say they're nothing but trouble!" The bald boy reasoned. Corina giggled. "You listen to an wooden plank who can't talk? Puh-lease!" Corina snickered. "Hey, you take back what you said about my buddy!" The boy growled.

"Listen, I don't know what Ed and his friends did to you, but clearly, you're not in your world anymore." Zoey said. "What!" The Eds and the kids gasped in shock. "Y-Y-You mean we're in another planet?" The boy with braces gasped in terror.

"Cool! We must be in Dinal: Planet of the Elf People!" Ed said excitedly. "What?" Link blinked.

After clearing things out and making those kids forgive the Eds for once, they sat around and discuss why they're here.

"There's this really evil man named Ganon who wants to control everything, including your world." Kikki frowned. "How bad is this Ganon dude anyway?" Nazz asked, slightly scared. "According to someone who knows this, Ganon is the one spoken of in legends, he has acquired the power of the Goddesses and was thought to be sealed away by the goddesses. Now he is back and has kidnapped my little sister, Ayril, though I don't know why." Link frowned.

"My gosh! This Ganon is nothing but a bully!" Jimmy panicked. "That's why we need to go to a place to find items that show us the way to defeat Ganon, but first, we need to make some stops on the way." Zoey smiled.

"So what? We're supposed to help you beat this Ganon guy? Not if you pay me." Eddy growled, earning him a slap from Double D. "Shame on you, Eddy! If we let this Ganon do as he pleases, he might invade our world and make everyone in there his slaves! So just this once, we need to help our new friends beat this Ganon guy!" Double D scolded. "Alright, already! Geez, you're worse than my mom…" Eddy grumbled.

"Rolf wants to know one question." Rolf asked. "Yes?" Renee asked. "How in the Great Nano are we gonna reach where this Red Sea Lion King described?" "We'll figured it out." Zoey smiled cheerfully. "If Zoey said is true, then I trust her." Link nodded.

1 hour later after many hijinks thanks to Eddy and rescuing a strange man named Tingle from the jail, Link got 80 Rupees to pay for the sail by Mr. Zunari, an Eskimo wearing salesman. "Looks like Link got the sail." Zoey smiled. "You five! Come here! I have a special offer for you!" Mr. Zunari gestured. The Mew Mews walked up to him.

"How would you like to own the Magical Ship, Falinia?" He offered. "Falinia?" Kikki scratched the back of her head. "Yes. Legends say this magical ship was created in the land where the sacred power was located. It has the power to sail through rough waters, nearly indestructible and can expand endlessly for people who may board it, and by expand I mean the rooms." Zunari explained.

"Sounds like a scam if you asked me." Kevin growled as he glared at the Eds who sweated nervously. "We'll take it! How much?" Zoey asked. "Huh? Wait, you don't know if this guy's telling the truth or not!" Kevin reasoned.

"I say, about 10,000 Rupees." Zunari smiled. "Sold!" The Mew Mews said at the same time as the two of them handed him their 10,000 Rupees. "Thank you my friends, you won't be disappointed!" Zunari gave them a magical whistle. Curious, Zoey blows on it. In cue, a great big ship sailed towards Windfall Island. It has sails that bore the ancient Hyrulian symbols and the ship's peak has the statue of a goddess holding a orb, it also has cannons and a steering well like most ships do.

"Cool!" The Eds gasped in awe. Kevin just mumbled to himself. "Yippee! Come on, Plank! We're going on a adventure!" Johnny cheered. Corina arched her eyebrows in humor.

(With Link…)

Link was talking to a boat, the boat was red and has the head of a dragon with horns. It is known as the King of Red Lions. "I see… You met new friends to help you on your quest." The King of Red Lions commented. 'So, they have returned, the five Chosen Ones will light this world's darkest hour! The Goddesses must have heard this world's plea.' He thought to himself.

"Something wrong, King?" Link asked. "It's nothing. Just thinking to myself. I sense the presence of a legendary ship and your friends have aquired it. Now we sail East to Dragonroost Island where we will find what we need to aquire the power you need to defeat Ganon! Climb aboard, Link!" The King of Red Lions stated. Link nodded as he climbed aboard. Link set up the sail and the KORL sailed east.

Link noticed the Falinia sailing next to the King of Red Lions. "Ahoy, Link!" Link looked up and saw Zoey manning the wheel. "Don't worry! We'll save your sister in no time!" She grinned at her new friend. Link smiled back as he resumed what he was doing.

'Don't worry, Ayril! We'll be back on Outset Island before you know it! This I swear!' He thought heroically to himself as the two ships sailed towards Dragonroost Island.

And so, the quest begins! What new bonds await our heroes?

To be continued…

Next time: Crisis at Dragonroost Island: Reunited with the Queen's Blade Combatants Old and New!

A/N: Next time, our heroes are reunited with Reina, Nanael and Risty and meet Cattleya and Rana and Cute and Jean, so stay tuned!


End file.
